What's A Pirate's Favorite Letter
by BeBe says hi
Summary: A cute conversation I got from my brother and dad Kyouya/OC and a bit of Hikaru/OC


**BeBe: I got this idea from a conversation my brother and my dad had. I didn't want to make another OC story, but I honestly couldn't think of another couple that would work for this story. I was originally going to make it a Hikaru/OC story, but I think that this one'll make a cuter story.**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned Ouran, and despite my wishes, I never will**

* * *

><p>Kyouya sat down in one of the many pink chairs in the third music room. The club was just beginning, and the huge flow of girls had shrunk down to just a trickle. A few here, and a few there. Still, none of them were the two girls he was expecting-the ones that were over twenty minutes late.<p>

Ria and Ayase were the two "dogs" the host club had. Well, Ria was. She was the twins' long time friend, and spent just as much time in the host club as the two first years did themselves. The three of them had been close ever since they were little, and Kyouya assumed there was nothing wrong in admitting that he knew that Hikaru and her liked each other.

Ayase was Ria's best friend. They were both third years in middle school-and due to the fact that Ria was constantly there, Ayase was also known to spend a good amount of time in the music room herself.

The shadow king pushed up his glasses, and a disapproving look flashed onto his face as the two girls walked though the doors-almost a half hour after the club had started.

They were panting, and after catching one look at his face, their own turned into looks of panic. Hastily, they made their way over to him, each one trying to hide behind the other.

Ria was the one who was in front by the time they'd reached him. "Sorry." she panted, brushing her curly blonde hair out of her blue eyes. "We had to stay after class to… clean up the classroom."

Kyouya didn't miss the hesitation, and instantly commented on it. "Why the hesitation? You're not lying to me, are you, Victoria?"

Ria glared at him, for using her full name. Kyouya doubted even the twins knew it, but due to the fact that he was known for knowing everything about everyone, he did. "I never lie." she growled. "I'm just out of breath. I thought _you_ would be smart enough to see that."

Kyouya shrugged, before smirking and pushing his glasses up farther. Ayase was staring at him with a strange look in her eye, it was unnerving him a bit, but he refused to show it. "I see that you're not. You're not out of breath. I also know that Tamaki's dad understands how important this club is to him, and that the only reason he'd call you is if it were even _more _important. Which means that cleaning up the classroom has nothing to do with it."

Ria's eye twitched, she sighed, and turned around. "Fine, don't believe me if you don't want to, but that's it, I swear." and with that, she made her way towards the table that Honey and Mori were sitting-probably to take the now empty plate the small third-year had.

Kyouya looked down at Ayase, eyebrows raised as if to say 'Well, isn't it time for you to start helping?'

Ayase smiled, her amber eyes scrunching up. "I'm not here, today as an employee. I'm here as a customer."

Kyouya was about to smirk evilly at her, and order her to keep working but then remembered that she only worked as a volunteer. He couldn't make her work if she didn't want to. "Okay." his smile was almost the one he used when talking to the ladies, but it had a bit more of a smirk to it. "Who do you request?"

Ayase smiled back, and sat in the chair across from him. "I request you."

Blinking, Kyouya looked up at her. Hardly anyone ever requested him-due to the fact that he spent most of the time making sure that the others were on their best behavior and that everything was going according to plan and would fit their budget.

"I don't have time to entertain you." his voice was as neutral as ever, as he went back to writing in his black notebook. "Please stop wasting my time."

"Why are you always so emotionless?" the question was such a topic change that it made Kyouya start a little, but the blonde and black haired girl hardly noticed.

"I have no clue what you mean." he muttered.

"Oh, of course you do." Ayase glared. "Do you ever have a genuine outburst of anger-or happiness? Because I don't think I've ever seen you do that. You're always so cold." she smirked, "You know what? I'm going to make you laugh for real."

"Oh really…?" Kyouya asked, absentmindedly, as he flipped a few pages.

Ayase nodded. "Yes, really. Or-a true outburst of anger. By the end of the club, I'm going to get a genuine reaction out of you."

"You do that." Kyouya mused, only half listening, but then he glanced up. "And while you're at it, why don't you tell me why you're so late."

Ayase blinked. "Ria already told you."

"I want the truth."

Sighing, Ayase glanced around, before leaning in so that Kyouya could hear her if she whispered. "The chairman wanted to talk to Ria."

"What about?" Kyouya refused to lean forward or to whisper-but he did lower his voice a bit.

"He's thinking about sending her back to America. Apparently, ever since she started to come to the host club, the twins' grades have been dropping. It's getting to the point where they may get held back." Ayase's voice was sad.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "And she agreed with him?"

"If it helps with the twins, she'd jump off a cliff."

Kyouya turned back to his laptop, his head reeling. "Well." it wasn't exactly a sigh, but close.

After that, the two of them just sat in silence, Kyouya working and Ayase watching him intently until she broke it a few minutes before the club was over.

"What's a pirate's favorite letter?" she asked.

Kyouya glanced up at her, eyebrow raised. "You're really trying a joke?"

"Just answer the question."

"R." Kyouya sighed, closing his book.

Ayase shook her head, smiling brightly. "Nope! You're wrong?"

Kyouya smirked at her-he just couldn't help it. Even though he would never admit it, the girl was cute at times. "Really? 'Cuz I'm sure I'm right."

"Nope!" Ayase whipped her head back and forth. "You're wrong wrong wrong wrong _wrong!" _

"Well, then tell me." Kyouya closed the folder, and stood up.

Ayase stood up after him. "Can't. You have to guess." Kyouya shook his head, and started towards the door, getting ready to tell the girls it was time to leave. Ayase followed close behind him. "Oh, come on, Kyouya! Just guess!"

The girls began to leave, a slow trickle seeing as they didn't want to go. All the while, Ayase stood next to him. "There's only 25 more letters, Kyouya! Just give it a guess! One guess! That's all I'm asking for, and then if it's wrong, I'll tell you!"

Finally, the girls were gone. As the other hosts were sinking down for a quick rest before heading home, Kyouya closed the door, before whipping around. He grabbed Ayase's wrist, pulling her up against him, and smashing his lips against hers.

He heard a few gasps from the other members, and a slight chuckle from Ria as he pulled away. "You lose." he smirked.

Ayase blinked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"It's after the club. I didn't show an outburst of emotion until it was over. There for, you lose." he patted her on the head before looking over it. "And Ria? I'll talk to the headmaster about you being sent back to America for you."

Ria's eyes widened, at the same time the twins' did.

"What do you mean 'getting sent back to America'?" they cried in unison, both placing a hand on her shoulders.

"My little daughter's going away?" Tamaki cried, hugging the curly blonde from behind and accidentally grabbing her breast in the mean time.

"Hey!" Ria jumped, as the twins each produced a bat from no where, aiming it at the blond king, yelling "Don't touch Ria, you pervert!"

Kyouya chuckled, as he watched the scene play out.


End file.
